Curtains
by Thousand Spirited Birds
Summary: Nature's laws shouldn't be broken. "It goes against many laws of nature for a cat to fall in love with a leech". "Nature also didn't plan on a dog to fall in love with that cat." EdwardxBella.
1. Prologue

**YAY! TWILIGHT FANFIC!!!! Let's see what you make of the prologue :P**

**Disclaimer: Does it seem that I own Twilight?**

* * *

Prologue

I was in agony, terrible, horrible agony. I felt everything slipping away. I forgot my name. Did I have a family? How old was I? I forgot everything. I tried to grasp at the slipping memories, but the pain tore everything out. I felt as if my bones were dissolving into white soup. The pain was excruciating, and somewhere in the midst of it all, I realized that I had forgotten everything. I didn't even know why I was in pain. That was when I let the first scream break through me. The torture felt like it had been lasting for days, but in truth, I knew it had only been a few minutes when I felt the pain dull.

Suddenly, I felt nothing anymore, but that didn't last for long. The numbness was filled with burning rage. I never knew that I could be consumed by such hatred. I would rip apart whoever put this pain upon me. Neon blue doors slid open in front of me, and I saw figures moving anxiously. I stood up and staggered towards dark, moving shadows.

No logic stirred within me, I didn't even consider the fact that I should try to escape. I felt blood rushing through my veins; my hands were ready to murder.

I stood there momentarily, contemplating what I should do. That was when the first figure came upon me, its hand reaching out. I couldn't control myself. I let out a terrifying snarl, and with one swipe of my pale hand, the figure fell to the ground, headless.

"Dammit!," I heard someone cuss.

"Did you expect this to happen?!," Another yelled angrily.

Rather abruptly, I realized that I didn't have much time. But the rage had yet to leave me, and had washed out all my reasoning. I leaped, and landed gracefully on a desk. The figure in front of me screeched, and tried to run, but it was only too simple to end the annoyingly loud scream forever. I sliced, I clawed, and killed.

Without warning, I stopped, and the reasoning started to pour into me, one drop at a time, but the rage didn't leave. I felt a brilliant glow of light on my face. I glared at the flashlight clad figure with blood red eyes.

And then, everything grew dark, and fell away.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hehe, tell me what you think of this. I'll tell you that my chapters will be way way wayyyy longer than this (: This is a whole new idea that I had in a dream, though I'm really only using the idea, the dream's a bit odd. Tell me if I made any errors (: REVIEW!!!!**


	2. The New Girl

**HI!!!!! I'LL be posting pictures and everything of the people sometime, so watch out for that on my profile (:**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, JUST MY OWN PLOT (LAST DISCLAIMER)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

The New Girl

Edward lounged on one of the Cullens' plush couches, watching in amusement as Emmett and Jasper bickered over trivial matters. They had obviously forgotten what they had been originally arguing over of course. Right now they were debating whether or not the Teen Titans were better than the Powerpuff Girls. Edward sighed; they were sad examples of vampires.

"I think that they are both pointless cartoons," He piped up, knowing that it would aggravate them even more.

He was right; they turned and glared at him menacingly. Edward shrugged and tried not to laugh at their thoughts.

"_Edward doesn't understand the complexity and beauty of the Powerpuff Girls_," Emmett thought.

Jasper was thinking, "_Edward does not have the emotions required to comprehend the amazing drama of the Teen Titans_."

Edward sighed, "Ok, I get it. You guys can understand the incomprehensible."

They laughed, and continued with their squabbling. Edward frowned tuning their thoughts out so it was just buzz, along with all the thoughts within a two mile radius. However, they're thoughts were more distinct among the buzz, so he could easily pick them out.

"Let's go out! We've been sitting in here forever!," Alice moaned, dancing downstairs a few minutes later.

"We have," Jasper replied, breaking off the argument with Emmett; he'd agree with anything Alice says.

"It's only been two days since summer vacation started Alice," Rosalie sighed, dropping her magazine.

Edward grinned, "Can't you wait for a week before whining?."

Carlisle and Esme walked downstairs, smiling.

"Maybe we should go out hunting today, a little snacking won't do us harm," Carlisle said.

"YEAH! LET'S GO!," Emmett grinned, jumping up.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and headed out at vampire speed. She enjoyed yelling at the rest of them when they arrived, though she failed to notice that she was just early. Just as Edward pushed himself off the couch and Carlisle and Esme, headed out the door, they heard an earsplitting, very Rosalie-ish scream.

It was silent for half a second before they all rushed out. Emmett ran even faster than Edward, as they tried to find Rosalie. It wasn't too hard. It took them a total of ten seconds to get there.

Rosalie was standing in front of a body, her eyes wide and glassy. They heard a heartbeat, but they didn't smell blood. Emmett walked quickly towards Rosalie and put an arm on her shoulder. The rest of them cautiously walked towards them and the body. Carlisle sighed in relief when they saw that no harm had come upon the body of what they now found to be a young girl.

"I guess we aren't hunting today," Rosalie whispered, leaning into Emmett's arms.

"I'm not, you're all free to enjoy your, um, afternoon tea," Carlisle said, picking up the girl.

She had reddish-pink hair, with a deep brown undertone, so it would be fair to say she was a brunette. They were tied in pigtails with scraps of black fabric-you could barely call them ribbons. She was wearing a form-fitting green top (which was ripped-thankfully-in appropriate places) with a blue miniskirt (it was probably much longer a long time ago) and shabby black leggings. All in all, she looked like a complete runaway, but she was rather pretty, or so Edward thought.

"Don't be silly, something exciting finally happens and you're trying to get rid of us," Alice quipped grinning.

Edward nodded, "Where to?".

"My office. She looks fine, but I think she needs a more professional check-up," Carlisle replied.

"Are you going to find out why we couldn't smell her?," Rosalie questioned.

"I'm not sure. This is very odd," Carlisle replied, and he and the rest headed back to the house.

"Can we keep her?," Emmett asked happily, as Carlisle laid her on the sofa.

"She's not a toy Emmett," Esme chastised him, frowning.

"Alice, can you look into the future?," Jasper asked his mate.

"Hold on…," Alice muttered, closing her eyes.

They waited silently. Alice stayed still for a whole five minutes. Then she started to shake her head.

"I'm having horrible reception. I think the girl will wake up in about a…week. Yes that's the only thing I'm sure of. Everything after that seems very, very blurry. I see that things are happening. And uh…yeah. That's it. Hehe….," Alice laughed embarrassedly, rubbing the back of her spiky, black hair.

"A whole freaking week of sleep? And nothing after that?," Emmett growled, running a hand through his dark hair.

Rosalie rubbed her temples, and went over back to her magazine. Edward sighed and sat down next to Carlisle and Esme. Alice and Jasper went up to their room, most likely planning on doing things Edward didn't want to hear. And Emmett decided to try and seduce Rosalie, which worked out rather well for both of them.

"I would love to have another daughter," Esme smiled softly, while casting Edward a quick look.

Edward pretended to ignore the implications in her glance, as well as her thoughts.

"Yes, well, how do you know she'll stay with us?," Edward shot back.

"I have no idea really, but I hope she does," Esme sighed, touching the girl's forehead.

Edward grinned, "Then she probably will".

"But something is definitely different about her," Carlisle surmised, and nobody disagreed.

It had been a week. More than a week actually. It had been a week and four days. Everyone was starting to get worried, the girl had yet to wake up.

"God. Girls are no fun," Emmett glared at the girl's still face.

"Emmett…," Rosalie said menacingly.

"Except for you Rose," He amended.

Edward ignored them, "Carlisle, are you sure…?"

"She's alive Edward, you hear her heartbeat," Carlisle answered.

"She's taking a while," Jasper grumbled, turning away.

Everyone looked away from the girl, deep in their own thoughts. Well, not really. Emmett and Rosalie were in a corner, soundlessly making out. It was rather gross, but everyone had gotten used to it.

"Oh my god, look! She's waking up!," Alice's whispered after another hour of silence.

Sure enough, the girl's inhumanly long eyelashes fluttered, and instead of gracefully blinking, the girl's eyelids shot open, revealing freakishly humongous eyes. The enchanting orbs regarded them coldly.

"If you don't tell me what's going on right now, I will snap you all in half," The girl growled.

* * *

**Author's Note: Do you think Edward's a bit OOC? I tried to use big words, but I wasn't born in the early 1900's :P There's a reason why the girl has huge eyes (: Tell me what you think. THAT MEANS REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

**Thank you,**

**Thousand Spirited Birds**


	3. Welcome Bella

**I'm really really sorry for any errors, my mom "borrowed" my laptop, so I had to use my dad's crappy computer to type up this chapter :P**

* * *

Welcome Bella

The silence couldn't be any louder. The girl's hard gaze showed that her threat hadn't been a bluff

Carlisle cleared his throat, "I am Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife Esme. That's Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, and that's Edward."

He pointed to each of us, acting as if the girl hadn't just practically promised them death.

"That's great, but it's not what I meant. What exactly are you?," The girl replied, her eyes softened around the edges, but just barely.

Edward's eyes widened in surprise; his mind went reeling. Surely the girl didn't mean what he thought she meant? His family was having similar thoughts, all of them were shocked.

"W-what do you mean?," Carlisle stuttered, not at all like himself.

"Well, let me see. First off, normal people can't have eyes that are that shade of yellow. Nor can their skin have such a small amount of pigmentation. And everything about you just draws people in. Your smell, your voice, all that stuff," The girl noted.

Rosalie took in a deep, shuddering breath. Edward leaned against the wall and pinched the bridge of his nose. Alice was blinking furtively like she had something in her eye, which was probably not true. Emmett and Esme both looked at the girl with their mouths wide open. Carlisle looked at her thoughtfully while Jasper sent out calming waves throughout the room.

"Jackpot…," The girl murmured, smirking.

"Well, you obviously are something else entirely, if you can tell that just by looking at us," Carlisle point out.

The girl stiffened.

"Jackpot…," Edward muttered, smirking in her direction.

The girl narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm not a freak."

Rosalie glared at her, "People who are not freaks don't have eyes like that".

Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Fine. You tell me what you are _first_ and then I'll tell you what…happened to me," The girl said hesitantly.

"Why don't you go first?," Emmett shot at her.

"No way! What if you call the Police on me or something?," The girl threw at him, her tone had lightened considerably.

Edward grinned, "And if you call Paranormal experts on us?".

"We'll see what my reaction is. You're still going first," The girl's voice sounded playful now.

"Pinky promise you'll tell us if we tell you first," Alice demanded.

Edward shook his head, chuckling, and Emmett boomed with laughter.

"What's a pinky promise?," The girl asked, confused.

They vampires all looked at her incredulously.

"It's where you twine you smallest finger with someone else's smallest finger, and make a very, very powerful promise. If you break it you die," Esme said it like she was explaining it to a kindergartner.

The girl raised her eyebrows but nodded all the same and twined her pinky with Alice's.

"Okay. Excellent. We're vampires," Alice said, grinning.

Everyone rolled their eyes while the girl stared at Alice like she had grown three heads. She blinked a few times and shook her head, and then she sighed.

"Do you care to elaborate?," The girl asked calmly.

And that began a two hour lecture on vampire history, the do's and don'ts of a vampire, about the Cullen's-rather ironic-vegetarian diet, vampire powers, and many demonstrations, after which the girl finally believed them to be vampires. And then they went on about another group of creature-the werewolves, who were the enemies of these vampires. The told her about their treaty with the werewolves-at this point she attempted a pointless argument as to why the hated each other. Emmett had said that they were too hairy, Jasper pointed out that they smelled bad, and Edward stated that it was in their blood. The girl thought their counterarguments were quite pathetic, but didn't question them.

Finally after they were done, they looked at her expectantly.

"What?," She asked, playing dumb.

"TELL US YOUR SECRET!," Alice pointed at her.

"Um, ok," She replied.

After about four minutes of silence, Jasper frowned at her, "Sometime this century please?".

"Sure," She responded once again.

Esme seemed to realize that there was going to be another four minute silence because she sighed and said, "Please tell us. I'm sure that you aren't human, and I-we-would like to help you".

Before she could reply, Emmett added, "You aren't exactly pro at lying either,".

The girl took a moment to glare at him before saying, "I suppose I should keep my promise. Well then, it started something like this".

_Flashback (The Girl POV)_

_I woke up in a dark, caged room. I had no idea who I was, where I was, and what was happening._ _My eyes were astonishingly well-adjusted to the darkness. I could see everything in exceptional brilliancy, including a figure pacing outside the cage. _

_I silently stood up, and rasped, "Who are you?."_

_The figure looked up, and I saw the bearded face of a man. He had kind eyes, but something stirred underneath it._

_He smiled, and said, "Obviously in a cage. I must say, you're little feat back there was rather surprising. Did you know you killed seventeen of my men? But no matter, no matter. What I got in return was worth so much more. I didn't plan on making you offensive"._

_I blinked, "What do you mean?"_

"_Ah, well let me tell you. We saw great things in you. And we couldn't let it be wasted, could we? No, absolutely not. So we took you away, for you to start a new life.__ You're sixteen by the way; I don't know your name though.__ We took DNA samples from you and observed them.__ And we found that they were surprising compatible to that of a Margay's. Do you know what a Margay is? It's an endangered wildcat. They're very beautiful; we changed three-fourths of your DNA to a Margay's; I won't be surprised if you have much of the creature's traits now. You're amazingly large eyes are good example. Oh and that pain is from the DNA insertion process. We're still trying to figure out how to make it painless. Anyways, I'm sure you can do many things, and we'd like to test it out," He finished his speech._

"_So, I'm a science experiment?," I asked. _

_His eyes widened in mock alarm, "What? Of course not! Everyone here is treasured; you might even be able to meet some new friends. We'll move you tomorrow. _

She told then about her one-time rage, the DNA chamber, and the shockingly inhuman painful experiments they put her through. She had wryly stated that she had put a new meaning in the myth that cats have nine lives. One of the several experiments included one where she was pushed off an isolated sky-scraper like building, and landed without a scratch. It was the only experiment that she had actually liked. She told them that she absolutely adored heights.

"And so I held captive there for twenty years, and with a stroke of luck, I escaped. I hope they think I'm dead," The girl finished, her eyes darkened, and it was obvious that she wouldn't say anymore on the subject.

The all looked at her sympathetically. Esme looked like she was about to cry as she reached over and squeezed the girl's hand.

Rosalie gave her an uncharacteristically kind smile, "You don't look thirty-six, in fact, you look..."

"A glitch in the DNA insertion process makes my immortal. Well, that's what examiners said," The girl replied.

It took the vampires a moment to drink everything in.

"It looks like we're a lot alike, and yet, so different. Other than being a spectacular climber and having vampire senses, what else can you do?," Carlisle questioned.

"I can turn into a Margay. And I can make myself get cat ears, a tail, extend my nails like claws, but sometimes the ears and tails just appear. And I have a lot of cat-like characteristics. Why don't you look up Margay?," The girl suggested.

"You must stay with is," Esme demanded, clutching the girl's hand.

"You don't have a choice here," Alice piped up, her eyes gleaming.

The rest of them nodded in agreement.

The girl knew there was no way out this, so she sighed and said, "Well, I guess I'm your new pet cat. Don't drink my blood, ok?"

Edward rolled his eyes, "That's not funny".

The girl bit her bottom lip and did something she hadn't done in a while; she gave them a dazzling, genuine smile.

"The other experiments used to call me Bella, you can call me that too," She said.

Edward gave Bella a crooked smile. Alice and Rosalie jumped to kiss her cheeks. Emmett gave her tight bear hug, making sure that she could breathe. Jasper mussed up her hair. In turn, Bella purred, much to their amusement.

"Welcome home Bella," Esme and Carlisle said sincerely.

* * *

**Author's Note: SORRY FOR ERRORS!!! I posted pictures of Bella and a Margay (so don't expect a detailed describtion when she turns into one). Is the text a bit bunched up? Tell me what you think (:**


	4. A Day

**

* * *

**

The next two to three chapters are going to be fillers for the summer (:

* * *

A Day

Bella's eyelids fluttered open to a pleasant sight. She was in a huge master bedroom, complete with her own plasma TV and ceiling to floor window. Bella sighed appreciatively, she was truly grateful to the Cullen family-more for not sucking her blood out that taking her in (though she didn't say that). After their long discussion the day before, Bella had denied Alice's offer-coughDEMANDcough-to go shopping rather adamantly, saying that she was still very tired.

That was partly true; she stayed awake for a long time after that, thinking about the Cullen family. She had no idea why they were so kind to her, though she really didn't argue. They were all special in their own ways, each having their own powers and everything. Speaking of powers, Alice told her that her "third eye" was getting glaucoma with her around. Edward had also pointed out that he couldn't read her mind.

Speaking of Edward, she really missed his voice, not to mention his crooked smile. And she really hoped he didn't notice how he dazzled her that time yesterday when he showed her where her bedroom was (between his and Alice's). She was sure that he did that to every girl within sight. Except for Rose and Alice of course, they already had their other halves.

Then, before Bella's thoughts could get any further, the door burst open

"Alice, let her sleep, she's a cat for God's sake!," Called a beautiful, velvet voice, which Bella knew by heart to be Edward.

"NO!!! I have to get her ready for the day she promised me a shopping trip! Or at least a makeover!," Alice argued, flailing her arms about.

Bella sighed, "It's okay Edward, I promised to let Alice torture me today."

"Well, your life Bella. But, before commit suicide, would you like to eat something?," Edward asked, grinning.

"I don't know…what do you have?," Bella questioned.

"What about…oh I don't know, maybe some cat food?," Rosalie asked coming up at the doorway, smirking.

"Haha, let's get downstairs before I stuff bat poison down your throat," Bella glared.

Edward chuckled, and led the way downstairs. Downstairs, Emmett and Jasper had their eyes glued to the TV (the one in the living room), which was emitting very violent sounds.

Emmett looked up grinning, "Had your cat nap, Bella?"

Bella smiled brightly and nodded. Emmett laughed and his attention went back to the TV.

"Bella, I wasn't sure what you'd like, and I didn't really trust Carlisle when told me to get you amphibians and lizards for breakfast, so why don't you check out what we have?," Esme suggested.

Bella nodded and went into the kitchen, "I thought vampires didn't like human food?"

"We don't, be rumors might start flying if we don't go grocery shopping for six months straight. It's a small town," Carlisle said, coming into the kitchen, along with everyone else.

Bella raised her eyebrows, they were probably curious to see her choice of food, but their eyes-especially Edward's-made her feel rather self-conscious. She opened the refrigerator and looked at the contents, her eyes searched through all the disgusting fruits and vegetables, and then they stopped.

Her eyes widened, making them even larger, and she gasped. She hadn't tasted it for so long, and she had longed for it even longer. Her hands reached out , quivering towards a carton of Berkeley Farms Whole Milk. When she pulled it she heard muffled laughter, except from Emmett, he doubled over.

I glared at them, and to dramatize the effect, a poured the milk into a bowl and drank it from there.

"Nice Bella," Emmett said continuing to laugh.

Edward shook his head snickering and stroked the back of the cat ears that had poked out, as much as Bella wanted to hiss at him, the feeling was too good and she couldn't help but purr. They all seemed to realize this and laughed even more. Bella's glare intensified, and she, rather forcefully put the bowl in the sink.

Then she gave a very natural flying leap, which would have caused her to crash through the wall had she not turned into a Margay midair and landed gracefully at the Cullens' feet. A look of shock passed through them.

"That was smooth," Jasper nodded.

"She's…," Esme started.

"So…," Alice continued.

"CUTE!," Rosalie finished.

Alice squealed, "I'll buy you bows and collars, and kitty toys!"

Edward looked into Bella's humongous dark brown eyes. Now he knew why they were so large when she was human. She looked like a mini-leopard, except with heavy eye make-up. However, personally, he did think that she looked quite beautiful, and not at all vicious like her other cat cousins.

"Well, you're a bit bigger than house cats, but you can manage to pass for one," Carlisle grinned.

Bella stared at them with doeful eyes and meowed. This caused a great uproar. Edward was the only one who was nice enough to calmly chuckle. Bella wove slender body around Edward's, purring happily, but at the same time giving the rest of the Cullens' a vicious glare.

Edward grinned, and picked her up. He realized that she looked even more adorable to him now that he was holding her in his arm.

"_I wonder how it would feel to hold her in my arms when she's human," _Edward mused, but berated himself on the thought before it could get too far.

He scratched the back of her ears and murmured, "You're really domesticated for a wildcat, you know."

Bella wanted to tell him that he was a rather tame vampire, but couldn't help but purr and lick his hand.

"I didn't know you were a cat person, Edward," Rosalie said, snickering at their affection.

Edward's eyes narrowed at her, "We never kept cats before".

"That's right! We sucked out their blood before we became friends!," Emmett called from the other room, he and Jasper had gone back to the TV.

"Well, nevermind all this, you promised me a shopping trip Bella!, Alice sang, picking Bella our Edward's arms, kissed her muzzle, and put her on the ground.

Bella looked up at Alice with her gigantic chocolate eyes for a second before transforming back. The only thing about her that didn't change was her massive eyes.

"Fine, Alice. Get me ready and we can go," Bella sighed.

"Yay! Let's go!," Alice squealed, dragging Bella upstairs.

Edward missed her warm presence all the way until dinner, which she skipped and fell asleep on the couch instead. And while Esme and Carlisle scolded Alice for exhausting Bella already, Edward carried her up to her room and to her bed.

He stayed there and watched her pale, sleeping face until Rosalie came in to change her.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm very sad that I'm not getting reviews. If there's something thats not good about this story then you should tell me (: Sorry for any errors.**


	5. Out and About

**SHORTER CHAPTERS AND FASTER UPDATES? OR LONGER CHAPTERS AND SLOWER UPDATES???**

* * *

Out and About

Bella lay sprawled across Edward's favorite couch; it was the only one she didn't scratch to shreds. The only one other than her that was home was Carlisle, and he was in his study. Everyone had gone out to buy cat appliances, because, as Emmett so cleverly put it, "She's gonna turn the place into a demolition zone if we don't satisfy her kitty needs".

It had been three weeks since Esme and Carlisle "adopted" her, and Bella felt right at home with the Cullens'. She'd never say it out loud, but she was closest to Edward. They had warmed up to eachother immediately, or, at least she did. She was also the only one who was allowed to touch his stereo; according to Alice, that was a big deal. Thinking of Edward, her mind zoomed in on a spotlight memory a few days ago.

_Flashback (Bella POV)_

_I was attempting to make cake, and I wasn't embarrassed to say that baking would not be a popular career choice for me. Maybe the fact that I wasn't using a cookbook had something to do with it. I was actually trying to remember the instructions from Food Network. Then again, I didn't have photographic memory unlike the vampires._

_Thinking of vampires, all the Cullens, excluding Edward, had gone hunting._

"_What are you trying to do Bella?," Said a very amused voice._

"_I am making strawberry shortcake," I replied, trying to sound dignified._

"_Uh, no you're not. All you did was leave a lot of work for Esme," Edward replied, walking into the kitchen._

" _It's only a lot for people," I clarified._

_Edward smiled, "Aren't you using a cookbook?"._

_I frowned, "No, the words are so small"._

_I was lying of course, nothing was too small for bug-eyed Bella. Edward seemed to know this, just like he knew everything._

"_Nothing's too small for you," He contradicted, "Tell me, are you experimenting?"._

"_Actually, this is from food network," I couldn't lie under his scorching gaze._

"_The show last week? You thought you could memorize that?," He asked._

_I frowned at him, "You should have more faith"._

_He laughed, and I marveled at the musical sound._

_"I would if it was yesterday's show," He grinned._

_I ignored him, and very stupidly, decided to touch a pot with boiling water, of course I most conveniently forgot it was burning hot at that moment The boiling water was an accident, I had only realized a bit too late that it wasn't a part of the ingredients. Before my hand got a mere six inches of the scorching aluminum, Edward's hand grabbed my wrist._

_"What are you trying to do? Burn yourself?," Edward asked sharply._

_"Well, I wanted to see if it was too hot," I replied lamely. _

"_By mutilating your finger obviously," Edward pointed out._

_My face flushed, "It would not have mutilated my finger, and you shouldn't worry too much"._

"_Only about you," Edward replied grinning._

Those words had sent a fluttery sensation in her heart, but she was quite sure he was simply joking.

Bella sighed, "I think that I will take a cat nap."

She glided upstairs and into her princess bedroom, as if on instinct, she turned and faced the three-sided mirror. She still looked a little underweight, but at least she was more than skin and bones now. All traces of sleep-deprivation had vanished, and color had returned to her cheeks.

She smiled happily and couldn't help but feel grateful towards the Cullens. They had done nothing short of too much for her. She knew that had only been hogging away at their kindness. She also knew that she should leave, it would repay them greatly, but the spoiled kitty side of her wouldn't allow it. Bella sighed and changed into her cat form. Doing that used to cause her excruciating pain, as her bones and muscles mutated. But she had gotten used to it, and barely ever acknowledged the pain. She didn't tell the Cullens this, but if she stopped transforming for a solid block of time, then she'd start aging again.

She jumped up on her bed, and curled up underneath the covers, purring slightly at the warmth.

Bella blinked awake, her mammoth eyes squinting as they took in more sunlight than required. Whoa, sunlight. She should have seen this one coming; she was good at predicting the weather, strictly rainstorms. Sunlight meant it would be amazing to go out. Bella had left her door slightly open, so she easily slid through the crack in the doorway, and padded downstairs. She passed Carlisle's study and went out the large cat flap Esme had kindly made for her. She hoped they wouldn't think too much of her departure, she severely needed to sharpen her hunting skills.

However, when Bella came upon trees, she couldn't help her natural climbing instincts take over and rushed up the trunk and onto a high, sturdy branch. She stretched for a solid minute and got all the kinks out of her bones. She looked out at the scenery from her observation point. Bella tried, with vain, to find the Cullens, but they were out of Forks, and her vision wasn't that perfect. She sighed and settled for licking herself clean.

Alice had desperately tried to get her to take a bath, insisting that no matter how impeccably clean she was, she was a girl, and therefore, showers were significant. Bella had countered that Alice was also a girl, and she didn't take showers. Alice frowned but hadn't questioned how Bella kept herself clean, though Bella had a hunch that Carlisle knew.

"I suppose I can't-squirrel!," She growled, chasing the squirrel down the tree.

She played around with it, catching it by the tail, and then letting it go, and finally putting it out of its misery thirty minutes later. Her meal was done in half that time, and she travelled further into the forest in search of small mammals.

Bella had had so much fun, she hadn't realized the time. She looked up at the sky, it had been a whole week since she had gone out, part of her-a very wild part- wanted to stay in the forest, but the other part-a very selfish part- wanted to go back. She decided to take her time going back to the Cullens. Some other animal could have her unfinished dinner.

As she padded back to the Cullen mansion, her mind pondered over a rather mysterious event that had happened a few days ago. Bella had just been going about her feline ways, when she had just sniffed a very interesting, albeit terrifying scent. The surrounding area smelled very much like a dog, a very dangerous one. Bella forced herself not to let curiosity get the best of her, but the cat in her insisted on coming back and checking the area out.

Her thoughts went on to lighter things, as she continued on her way to her destination.

Finally, after four days (she did take her time), she allowed herself to walk up the front porch steps of the Cullen household. Before she even touched the doorknob, she felt something was terribly wrong. She stood back for a moment, wondering if she should risk it. After all, the worst thing that could happen to her was death.

She didn't allow herself to think of that. Instead, she turned the doorknob and walked in. Her stray thought as to why the door was unlocked left her as all the Cullens stared at her. All their eyes brimmed up with relief the moment they saw her. Except for Edward.

His eyes were hard and cold. She was in trouble.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for errors. Review please!**


	6. The Dog Place

**I still have no idea what chapter length you prefer, the longer the chapter, the longer it takes me to update (:**

* * *

The Dog Place

"Bella! Where have you been?? Do you have the slightest clue how worried we were?," Alice asked, shaking me so hard my teeth rattled.

"Relax, I only went to sharpen my hunting skills," I replied, frowning.

I actually didn't expect them to get this anxious over my departure. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward storm upstairs. I winced when I heard a door slam loudly, I wouldn't be surprised if he broke it.

"It would help if you had told me," Carlisle said weakly.

"We were very worried darling," Esme added, sighing.

"Sorry, I didn't know you guys forgot I was a carnivore," I replied sarcastically, albeit softly.

I glanced up at Edward's door, which was just visible. Loud screamer music was definitely pumping out of Edward's stereo. That was not a good sign.

"He'll come through Bella," Jasper nodded, patting my shoulder,

"He was really worried about you, you should have seen him. He looked like someone died," Rosalie said.

"Like his cat died, actually," Emmett sniggered, they were all over their anxiety now.

"Hilarious Emmett. I think I'll…" I motioned upstairs.

Alice nodded, "That may or may not be a very brilliant idea".

I rolled my eyes at Alice's sentence. I knew she really cared for me, what happened a few minutes ago proved it, but she was not at all happy as to how her sight grew blurry with me around. I danced up stairs, and turned Edward's doorknob. Edward had told me that I didn't need to knock on the door, but I always this. I had a feeling this time, that if I did knock, he wouldn't say, "Come in".

I walked in, and there was Edward leaning against the opposite wall. He was pinching the bridge of his nose and his eyes were closed. I felt really scared, I'd like it a lot better if he yelled at me. I had to break the silence.

"Um, so hi," I smiled brightly.

Edward's eyes opened and he glared at me coldly. I gulped, this was not how it was supposed to turn out. I would make this turn out my way.

"Ok, so what is wrong?," I asked slowly.

Edward glowered at me, "Maybe the fact that none of us knew where you were? Or maybe because Alice can barely see your future? And then suddenly you disappear? As in, there's nothing!"

I frowned, "Alice couldn't see me at all? When?"

"A few days ago, do you know how worried we were?!," Edward looked like he wanted to strangle something.

I looked down, and then looked back again. I made my eyes grow huge and entrancing, "I'm sorry. I'll tell you next time".

I knew it was rather unfair for me to do these things, but it was a last resort. Unfortunately, my last resort didn't have much of an effect on Edward.

His eyes narrowed, "That might have worked if I was in a better mood."

"I'm a cat Edward, I need to be independent! It's a necessity! And I kinda wanted to check out the forest," I glared.

I thought I saw the slightest bit of understanding glow in his eyes. Well, that was definitely a start. I was surprised about what Edward did next though, he sighed, and his posture relaxed. He walked towards me.

"Try to a bit responsible next time," He whispered, his lips brushing against my forehead.

He walked out, leaving me standing there. I knew I had a very idiotic smile on my face. I mean, not to be shallow or anything, but that made me want to faint. HE KISSED ME! I could die of happiness now. God must have noticed all the pain the examiners had put me through. I took a deep breath in, and sighed. I had to be calm, I had to be articulate, and I would absolutely not be human in front of him.

I walked out with dignity, and strolled downstairs. I saw everyone sitting on couches, waiting for me. They seemed to have gotten over their worry rather quickly, though Edward still had a shadow in his eye.

"Bella!," Alice exclaimed when I came upon them, "Why don't we watch a movie? You pick!".

I nodded. I didn't remember anything before I had the DNA forced into me, so I really had no idea what to pick.

"Um…How about this one?," I asked, randomly pulling one out.

"Which one is that?," Rosalie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Romeo and Juliet," I replied, the name had a pleasant ring to it.

Apparently, the Cullen males didn't seem to think so. Edward groaned and rubbed his temples, Emmett sighed and dramatically leaned into the couch, and Jasper rolled his eyes. Carlisle didn't do anything, but his eyes held disappointment.

Esme glared at them while Alice and Rosalie laughed, "Be nice, it's a good movie, your first one to remember, right?"

I nodded, and opened the DVD box. I pulled the disc out and stared at it. I looked up and saw that all of them were trying to hold back laughter. I dignity was rapidly evaporating. I stared at them, and they stared back.

Finally, I glared, and asked, "Ok, what now?"

Edward laughed, he got up took the DVD from me. He pressed some buttons on the DVD player, and TV. And wala, the movie started. It was sad to think that, I remembered what all these things were, but not how they worked, I had to learn how to drive a car.

But I couldn't think of anything else as the movie started. It was amazing, so unbelievably captivating. It was the most perfect movie ever. Romeo especially, if I hadn't met the Cullens, I'd think he was the most handsome being on Earth. I felt slightly suicidal when it ended. That was only for a second though; I got the most perfect idea.

"Let's watch it again!," I chirped.

"What?," Edward asked, "You must be joking! This is the dumbest movie ever!"

I scoffed. Edward did not know the meaning of entertainment. I sighed, and snatched the DVD remote. Carlisle had taught me the inner workings of the gadget, and now I used for my power. The movie restarted, and the Cullens were forced to watch it three times more with me. Emmett and Rosalie actually got so annoyed that they decided to go to their bedroom.

I had to raise the volume quite a lot after that, and I could still hear the horrid sounds emitting from their room.

I chatted amicably with the Cullens, but something still pecked at the back of my mind, and I knew from the way Edward looked at me that he was worried.

I had to go the dog place.

* * *

**Author's Note: What is the dog place? I bet you can guess! Sorry for errors (:**


	7. At the Dog Place

**I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!!!!!!**

**After this chapter, I'm sure that I'll return to my all-omniscient (that how you spell it?) POV. Or maybe not. I don't know if The Lodge chapter should be in a first-person POV. Speaking of which, the reason I don't mention who's POV its in (unless if its a flashback) is because I'd prefer if you figured it out yourself. If you can't, then tell me! I must have done something wrong in displaying their personalities. **

* * *

At the Dog Place

It had been two weeks since the Cullens had gotten over their fright at my abrupt, accidental disappearance. I had a nagging feeling behind me, and I knew that I just had to go to the dog place. That was the name I had officially dubbed it as. It seemed rather fitting.

At the moment, I was sitting on the floor, playing chopsticks with Edward. I had picked up the addicting game from the internet. I am rather proud to say that I beat the vampire three times. Though I did have a feeling he was going easy on me.

"Don't you want to eat lunch, Bella?," Edward asked, poking one of my fingers.

"I'm not hungry," I growled, slamming one of his fingers, effectively giving me a bruise.

"Okay," He sighed, "You win."

"What? You're giving up? How could you?," I yowled.

Edward chuckled, "You're embarrassing me with these feminine games."

"Feminine? Hardly," I snorted.

"You really should eat something Bella. Do you want me to make fish fry? Or maybe an omelet? I know you really like cakes," Esme suggested.

"No, I think I'll go out," I said, but then looked at Edward, "Do you hear me Edward? I am going out to hunt for a week ok? I will be back in about seven days."

"And if you're not back in a seven days?," Edward questioned, his lips twitching.

"Then I either ditched you guys or I'm dead," I winked.

I heard muffled laughter spread throughout the house.

"Get out," Edward snarled, but his eyes shined with amusement.

I nodded, and after saluting him (which terribly pushed his patience), I fell into cat form. I playfully nipped the back of his hand before bounding towards my cat flap. I turned to give my new home, which now sported many shelves and odd items for me, a glance before going through the flap.

I felt slightly guilty that I was lying to my closest friends, especially Edward. I could push it away for now, but when I changed back, Jasper would, without doubt feel my guilt. And then Edward would know. And he'd look at me and I'd spill. I was pathetic.

I continued on to the dog place with my pessimistic thoughts creating a dark shadow around me.

In a few long hours, I smelled the familiar, slightly stinging sent of dogs. The smell was usually just very irritating, but there was something off about this. I knew there was no one around me, so I calmly took my human form.

I walked around-most likely in circles- completely ignoring the scent trail. In time though, I came upon a beach. However, the term beach shouldn't really be appropriate. The place was sand and crashing waves. There was no sunshine and happiness. People could quite joyfully have a funeral in this place.

Ironically enough, there were people lingering on the stale sand. They all looked rather alike, dark skin and black hair. Could this be the reservation that Carlisle had told me about? Now, that was a thought.

"Um, hey, sir? What is this place?," I asked, poking a handsome boy's shoulder.

He stopped talking to his friends and looked up at me, "This is First Beach, the La Push reservations. You new here?"

Something about the boy, maybe the way he talked, made me grin and forget about my worries-which consisted of angry vegetarian vampires.

"Yeah, I kind of am. So are you one of the reservation people," I felt rather dumb talking like that.

"Jacob Black. Oh, and this is Quil and Embry. What's your name?," He asked.

I grinned (though I had no idea why), "I'm Bella Hale."

The Cullens had fabricated a story for me so I could live with them without any suspicion. I was Jasper and Rosalie's long lost sister. They had found me being a hobo on the side of the street. Even with this extremely foolproof (not) story that they hadn't wasted their time in coming up with, they told me not to say anything more than necessary.

"Hale?," Questioned Quil, "You're one of the Cullen folks right? You aren't supposed to be on the reservation."

I frowned, "That's right! They did tell me about this place, but I'm new, and I didn't really know..."

I looked at them from under my eyelashes, a move that I really shouldn't be copying off of Edward. But, rather surprisingly, they fell for it. Huh, they must be desperate. No, I shouldn't think that! I already liked them, they were nice.

"Cut her some slack, those superstitious tribe people don't need to know," Embry grinned, appraising me.

"The Cullens never told me why they weren't allowed on this place…" I looked at them alluringly.

They blinked a few times. Maybe I was overdoing the flirting. After all, I picked up most of these from Rosalie.

Jacob smirked, and in a very overdone dramatic voice, said, "Do you like scary stories, Bella?"

I snorted, "Nightmarishly horrifying."

And with that, they launched into the Quileute version of the Cullen story. It was funnier, and extremely biased, especially as Jacob told it. Esme, a soulless, bloodsucking monster? I laughed, the whole way. I was really getting to like Jacob, I felt slightly horrid for using him and his friends like this. And then, me being the ever so smart feline that I was, had a burst of brilliance.

"Are you guys allowed off the reservation? I'll make up my trespassing! I'll treat you guys to lunch tomorrow…or maybe dinner?," I suggested.

"Embry and I are busy with some car stuff. But Jake can go, we don't need him," Quil replied, grinning.

Jacob narrowed his eyes at his traitor friend, but smiled at me, "Yeah, lunch is nice. I'll make you go bankrupt though."

I laughed, "Watch who you're talking to. I think I have enough money to buy you."

He chuckled, "Why don't you meet me by The Lodge?"

I smiled, and nodded. I had no idea where The Lodge was. And I told the Cullens I'd be back in a week. Hmm, I'd go hunt down The Lodge myself. Suddenly, a rather impulsive thought crossed my mind

"Does The Lodge have fish?," I asked before I could stop myself.

They stared at me weirdly, but Jacob said, "Yeah, good fish."

I smiled, "Excellent. I'll see you tomorrow Jacob. Bye Quil, Embry!"

I turned and ran off, turning my head in acknowledgment of their goodbyes.

After I was out of human sight, I changed back into a Margay. I realized that, Jacob and his friends didn't have that weird dog scent. I made a note to myself that I would definitely track down the scent after lunch with Jake at The Lodge. I couldn't help myself but hope that it was Edward I was having lunch with (in one way) instead of Jake. I hoped for it more than I should.

And with these thoughts, I set out to track down The Lodge.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, what do you think? I think I'll dedicate a chapter specifically to Bella and Edward, they aren't getting too much time to themselves, and summer's like, almost over! GASP! SCHOOL! I found out how to able anonymous reviews, so please review even if you don't have a fanfiction account! And I'm sorry for all the dreadful errors that I've made (:**


	8. The Lodge

**I can sooo explain!!!!! :D**

**First of all, I wrote down this chapter, and then I deleted it because it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to.**

**Second of all, I was busy reading awesome fanfics. I'll recommend some later (: SORRY FOR THE LATENESS!!!!!  
**

**And...yah. ONWARDS!  
**

* * *

The Lodge

Bella had managed to track down The Lodge. It smelled like the most disgusting things. She later noticed a banner saying Vegetarian Night. That explained it. She only ever ate grass when she needed some digestion help, and that was only one time when she took in too much bone. It was a tough life.

She then took a cab to Port Angeles, and to one of their big (and only) department stores. She skimmed around, and within five minutes, picked out a comfy white sweater dress, along with black skinny jeans and a dark blue coat. Bella was no Alice, but this outfit could work. She didn't want to look stupid going back to the Cullens (and what's the point if she just bought new clothes?) to change so she just did in a public bathroom.

She headed out and took another cab back to The Lodge; she might as well hang around there for the rest of the night (and morning). She paid the taxi driver person, ignored his leering grin, and settled for leaning against the outside wall of the restaurant. The smell emitting from it still utterly dreadful, but she stopped noticing after awhile.

People walking in and out gave her curious glances, probably thinking she was some rich hobo. Bella snorted, causing more glances thrown in her direction. She sighed and looked up at the stars. They shined brightly, almost as brightly as Edward's eyes. She didn't know what was wrong with her when she was around him, she felt all fluttery and weird, and whatever she said sounded amazingly stupid. At the same time, she felt comfortable and relaxed around him. She was such a freak.

Bella sighed and looked around again. She saw a man walk out of The Lodge. His eyes were dull and empty, he looked like someone died. Bella frowned and looked at him closely, the man seemed oddly familiar. Then the man looked at her and his eyes widened.

"B-Bella?," He gasped.

Bella blinked rapidly, "I'm sorry, what?!"

The man closed his eyes, "Nevermind. You looked like someone I know…knew."

Bella nodded, "Sorry."

"Yeah, me too," The man gave her a forced smile before scurrying away.

Bella frowned, why was he oddly familiar? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. She would investigate on this later. Curiosity had never killed her.

Bella squinted and looked up at the sun. Well, she didn't really look up, her eyes were big enough that her peripheral vision allowed her to see the Sun shining on her head. But it wasn't long before the sun was shaded by the constant clouds of Forks.

Why was Jacob taking so long? She had a brief impulse to ditch him, but decided against it. Jacob wouldn't miss out on a buffet. She smiled at the thought of him. He didn't give her the same tingly sensation Edward did, but Bella felt that he'd be an important part of her life. Maybe it was cat intuition, or maybe it was because he didn't stare at her freaky eyes.

Sure enough, moments later, she saw Jacob come into view. She couldn't help but wave enthusiastically at him. He didn't wave back. She frowned; maybe he couldn't see _her _yet. A couple of minutes later though, he smiled and waved and Bella mirrored the action.

"You ready to feed the monster?," He grinned, coming up to her.

Bella laughed, "Credit card! The Cullens can pay for everything!"

Jacob smirked and led her in.

They sat down at a nearby table. Before either of them could say something, a waitress hurried over to them. The place has good service. Jacob ordered almost everything. Bella got milk.

"You know, you look like this girl I know. Her name was really Isabella though," Jake sighed.

"Were you two close?," Bella asked softly; she felt as if she was threading on unfamiliar territory.

"We knew each other. She stopped coming after awhile though," Jake smiled.

"Oh, I see," Bella nodded.

Before one of them could say something again, the food arrived. Bella already had her glass of milk, so she just asked for a refill.

Jake's eyebrows rose, "You're making me feel like a pig."

Bella smirked, "Jake, that's because you are one."

"You know what you remind me of?," Jake asked.

"What?," Bella asked, her smirk widening.

"A cat," He winked.

Bella stopped breathing for a second. What did he know? He couldn't know! And then Bella realized that he was just kidding. At about the same time she felt like an idiot.

"At least cats are cute," Bella snorted.

"I'll wager pigs taste a lot better than cats," Jake laughed.

She grinned, "Most people prefer pigs dead rather than alive."

They continued their teasing banter long after Jake was done with all his food and Bella had her fourth serving of milk. After sitting in the booth for four and a half hours, Bella's legs felt extremely sore. All she wanted to do was climb up a tree.

"We've been here awhile," She said.

Jake's eyes saddened, "You wanna go?"

"I want to stand up," Bella corrected.

Jake relaxed and the both stood up. Bella had already paid, but left a generous tip. Jake stared at her.

"You throw money around like its paper," He said.

"Paper is important," Bella grinned.

The two of them walked around aimlessly for awhile. Then, Bella's new cell phone vibrated. It was a gift from Edward; it was very sturdy too, since she broke all the other ones he bought for her. Bella sighed and glanced at it. Then, she stared. It was Alice, which meant trouble.

"Hey! What's up?," Bella asked, not at all calmly.

"Don't 'Hey, What's up' me, girl! You're in trouble!," Alice screeched.

"Does everyone know?" Bella asked with defeat.

"No, the boys are you hunting so Edward can't read my mind. You're one lucky cat, Bella," Alice replied.

"Oh, cool!," Bella smiled, relieved.

"It won't be cool at all if you don't meet me at the baseball field now Bella!," Alice screeched again.

She must be doing the screaming purposely. Bella's hearing was just as good as hers. She looked at Jake apologetically, and snapped the phone shut.

"I gotta go; I'll talk to you later ok? Here's my number," Bella said.

She pulled out pen and wrote her cell phone number onto his hand.

"Okay, bye," Jake replied pulling her into a hug.

Bella stiffened for a moment, and then tentatively hugged him back. She didn't want to give him the wrong idea, but she hugged all the other Cullens. And, she wouldn't mind if Edward got the wrong…No. She had to stop it right there. She pulled away, smiled up at him.

"You better go, I have to make some calls," She lied.

Jake seemed to buy it, and turned and left. After, he was a safe distance away, Bella dashed to the trees behind The Lodge. She was too worried to take extra measures to make sure nobody saw her.

She turned into a margay and headed deeper into the woods to find her own route towards the baseball field.

It was time to face Alice's wrath.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for all the dreadful errors that I made that forced you all to be incapable of reading this chapter. I could use a beta (: REVIEW!!!!!**


	9. Triangle

**I AM SOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ok. So. I'm sorry for updating sooo late. But school has started, and I have a load of homework. So. My education comes first. Fanfiction is somewhere in the middle. I'll try to update TWICE A MONTH.**

**I MIGHT CHANGE THE TITLE OF THIS STORY. I PROBABLY WILL. 99% CHANCE!!!!!!! LOOK OUT FOR THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ok, now to clear some stuff up.**

**Bella is technically, somewhere between 30-40 years old. Physically, she's 16 to 17 years old.**

**Bella's clothes stay with her when she changes back and forth. Its because her human state freezes where it is when she changes, and that goes for her cat form. **

**THE AGE THING IS IMPORTANT. MORE DETAILS WILL COME UP ON IT LATER.**

* * *

Triangle

Bella reluctantly plopped herself down behind Alice, whose back was facing her. Bella gave no sign to give away her presence, Alice probably already knew. So, Bella readied herself with what the Cullens dubbed "the Bella stare". According to Edward, it was so amazingly irresistible, none of the Cullens could say no to it. Not that it made any difference in Edward, he never said no to her. She was told that it worked better while she was a cat, since then her eyes weren't freakishly out of place.

Finally, after a long moment, Alice turned around, her eyes closed. That totally sucked for Bella.

"Bella, I am very disappointed!," Alice said firmly.

No, really? Bella had no clue (note the sarcasm). She mewed.

"Werewolves are our natural enemies. You must not mix with them," She said, and then added, "I wonder what Edward would say?"

Bella's mammoth eyes widened. She knew very well what Edward would say. She changed back to human.

"Don't even think of telling him, Alice! And Jacob's not a werewolf yet," Bella freaked.

"Is he Billy Black's son?," Alice questioned, her eyes thoughtful.

"Yeah…" Bella replied.

"Then he'll most likely be a werewolf," Alice promptly stated.

"Wha…Why???," Bella asked.

"Because he's a direct descendant of Ephraim Black, and even though the werewolf gene missed Billy, it probably won't miss Jacob," She explained.

Bella's eyes widened, they had told her of Ephraim Black.

"That's not fair."

"Too bad."

Bella smirked devilishly.

"You can take me shopping whenever you want. IF. That's a huge 'if' you know. If you don't tell or think of telling Edward I hung out with Jacob. And you let me hang out with him until he becomes a werewolf," Bella said.

She knew she was being selfish, but Jacob was too fun to be around. And Edward was too precious to lose. Though she was quite sure she wouldn't lose him over a werewolf-to-be. She also knew she was giving out a tall order, and Alice was very short.

So, she was surprised by Alice's response.

"Fine, but I'm warning you, you'll get hurt," Alice said grimly.

Bella gaped at her, "You aren't gonna stop me?

Alice pursed her lips, "I probably won't be able to. There are things that not even a vampire can do."

Bella was momentarily distracted.

"Like what?"

"Like messing with your love life."

Bella choked, "WHAT?"

"Come on Bella, Edward obviously loves you. And uh….I'm sure Jacob likes you," Alice stated.

Of course Bella didn't believe Alice. Her mind firmly ignored the fact that Alice was never wrong. For, some reason though, Bella believed Alice on Jacob's feelings for her. Maybe because Jacob was less of a perfection.

"Funny Alice," Was Bella's clever reply.

Alice's lips twitched, and this time, she gave Bella a devilish smile.

"You know Bella, you have to go to school," She drawled.

Bella's eyes popped out of their sockets.

"WHAT???? YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" She shrieked.

"Um, no, I'm not," Alice replied in a tired sort of way.

"How will I fit in??? My eyes are huge! They'll think I'm genetically mutated or something!," Bella pulled at her hair.

"Bella, we're already freaks, it won't matter. And your eyes are gorgeous," Alice said soothingly.

"They are not. Alice have you ever met anything that looks like me?," Bella asked severely.

"Margays, and you know, we have a shopping trip to go to," Alice quickly said.

Bella grimaced, she had forgotten about the more frightening part of her deal with Alice.

"Right. Well, you see-," Bella started.

"We're going shopping. NOW." Alice ground out.

Bella slumped in rejection. She didn't dare try to escape; she could only imagine all the horrid things Alice might do.

Alice giggled, and off they went to Bella's nightmare.

--

Bella and Alice came home three days later. They stayed over at an expensive hotel overnight. How Alice could find forty seven designer brand clothes in Port Angeles was beyond her. But Alice was Alice, and she did the unexplainable. Right now, they were driving home. Bella was asleep. She was also having a nightmare of Alice giving her a makeover, the moment they got home.

Maybe she was psychic too.

Bella was still asleep when Alice took all the bags back inside. She also stayed asleep when Alice came in and carried her out and in to her room, and gently dumped her on her bed.

But of course, happiness couldn't last long for unlucky Bella.

About four hours later, Emmett slammed the door open, jolting Bella into consciousness.

"She was asleep Emmett," Murmured a beautifully familiar voice.

Bella was downstairs at a speed that would make her vampire family proud.

"Edward," She breathed.

He gave her a breathtakingly beautiful smile, "I hit Emmett for you."

Bella laughed, and ran into his arms the moment he wrapped them around her. They may not have noticed it, but it was easy to see how perfectly synchronized they were. It was almost scary.

"I want to show you something," Edward whispered into Bella's ears.

Bella blushed at their closeness, just like she always did, but nodded all the same.

"We're going out," Edward stated.

Emmett frowned, "We just got here."

Edward sighed, "I'm taking Bella out."

"I should change then," Bella said, looking down at the PJs Alice had slipped on her.

Before Edward could say anything, Alice and Rosalie grabbed Bella by the arms and hauled her upstairs, screaming "MAKEOVER" at the top of their lungs. And that was pretty loud.

After a while (2 hours 56 minutes) Alice dragged Bella downstairs. Instead of cotton pajamas, she was now in a dark blue empire waist top, black denim shorts, and converse. Other than that, there was some light make up, and her hair was lustrous and silky. How this took 2 hours and 56 minutes was beyond her.

But the way Edward looked at her threw all the resentful feelings that she felt for them away. She smiled and descended the stairs, and she thought she heard Alice and Rosalie squeal very quietly behind her. Of course, being the only clumsy cat in the world, she tripped. She closed her eyes for the impact, and only realized-too late- that she could have easily caught herself.

However, before she was anywhere near the cruel ground, a pair of amazingly lovely cold arms wrapped around her.

"Bella," Edward sighed.

Bella smiled, "Thanks."

"Get out of here!," Jasper yelled.

Bella and Edward walked out the door and to their gigantic garage. Edward led her towards "his baby" (his Volvo) and opened the door for her. Bella smiled and got into the passenger seat. Edward closed the door behind her and zoomed inside the car before Bella could blink.

As the car purred to life, Edward grinned and said, "I'm going to teach you how to drive."

* * *

**Author's Note: THE BOLD STUFF AT THE BEGINNING IS IMPORTANT. Once again, I'm sorry for the late update. The next chapter will be very very sweet. You guys want that right???? SO REVIEW!!!!!!**


	10. Memory Lane

**HIHI!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So, totally amazing thing happened so far-MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!! I had so much fun!!!!!!!!**

**Of course, school doesn't care if its my birthday, so I still had loads of homework!!!**

**But at least I updated right?**

**By the way, THE TITLE WILL CHANGE!!!!!!!!!! TELL ME WHICH ONE IS THE BEST!**

**Contemplations of a Teenage Cat**

**Meow, Snarl, Woof**

**A Twisted Love Story**

**Or....is there some other title you prefer? TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS OR PM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Memory Lane

Driving. Just the word itself freaked her out. She had watched enough thriller movies with Emmett to know that driving was the reason most people ended up rotting in a cemetery. Living with vampires kept her at an immensely high risk of death (as Edward took pleasure in reminding her whenever he could), and she would not give that risk a chance to rise with driving. For now, she was perfectly fine getting a ride from Edward.

"You can't always get a ride from me," He smirked.

"You said you can't read my mind."

"No. I rely on your face."

"Then my face must tell you that I'm going camping when you are."

Edward's teeth clenched together, "We're wasting time, let's go."

Bella had no idea what she did wrong, and she was intent upon finding out.

"Edward?"

"Not your fault Bella. It's not your fault that we're vampires and you'll never get a normal life because of that," His voice was etched with pain.

For a small second Bella wondered how their playful banter transformed into something so serious so fast.

"You're right. I'll never be normal, I haven't been normal since about 35 years ago," Bella said fiercely.

What was wrong with him? She loved the Cullens; she constantly felt that she was the one intruding upon their lives. For someone so perfect, Edward was kinda weird.

"No, I'm sure you've always been kinda freaky," Edward grinned.

Before she could think of a witty remark, Edward went into a full blown speech on the mechanics of driving. Somewhere in the middle of "combustion" she stopped trying to understand. Edward seemed to realize that fact.

"Are you listening to me Bella?," He asked, annoyed.

"Look, I got the basics okay? Accelerator, brake, flashy arrows, lever thingy, stop lights, stop signs, intersections, and steering wheel. See? I'm good," Bella smiled.

"Maybe you shouldn't learn how to drive," Edward frowned.

The fact obviously displeased him, why, Bella had no idea. But, seeing him have any form of negative reaction made her want to cry.

"You haven't even let me drive," She glared at him.

Edward rolled into the parking lot of a grocery store. They sat there in silence for a few seconds and Bella's patience started wearing off.

"Well?" She asked.

"I shouldn't have brought my baby," Edward whispered miserably.

Bella blinked rapidly. Very funny. Like she could total a Volvo. Utterly hilarious.

"There won't be a single scratch," Bella gave him her 1000 watt smile.

Edward melted immediately; it was quite safe to say that she had him wrapped around all her fingers five times over. But of course, Bella didn't know that.

They switched positions in the car and Bella revved up the engine.

"Please don't crash," Edward muttered.

"Even if I do turn this hunk of metal into a Volvo pretzel, we'd both be able to walk away," Bella replied lightly.

Edward however, did not take it so lightly.

So, Bella made a show of careful driving and slowly-about four miles/hour-out of the parking lot.

"Please Bella, speed," Edward sighed, "I hate slow."

"This is slow? I'm going over the speed limit. And you gotta admit, I'm kinda good at this," Bella grinned, swerving onto the road.

"Not smooth, Bella," He winced at the screeching noise.

"Sorry," She muttered.

"There on one-oh-one," Edward said eagerly, excitement seeping into his voice.

Bella saw the woods up ahead, "I knew you wanted to find some way to suck my blood."

"I would never ever dare to hurt you," Edward said solemnly, snatching Bella's hand.

The sincerity in his voice made her heart sing, and she blushed, knowing that he could hear its discordant tune.

Edward settled for chuckling and rubbing circles in the palm of her hand. Bella felt as if her heart would die from exertion.

Finally, the road clashed with wooded land. It looked unexpected, civilization hitting the wild. The trees towered over them, and their strong woody, new-furniture like smell reminded Bella of Jacob. Why hadn't he called her yet? She missed him. But now, it was more important to focus on Edward, so she shut and locked her brand-new Jacob drawer.

"What now?," Bella questioned.

"We are going on a hike," He announced.

She stared at him; clearly, he was telling her the truth. Bella didn't like hikes, unless if she was hiking up a tree.

Judging by his smile, Edward knew that very well.

"I'll give you a ride," He smirked.

Bella gulped knowing what was coming up. One second she sat horrified the car seat, and in the next, she was on Edward's back, speeding past the trees.

"You know, abusive relationships are against the law," She mumbled, burying her face into his neck.

"Oh, so we're in a relationship, are we?," Edward asked mischievously.

Bella didn't reply. _"I wish," _She thought longingly.

Before Bella could throw up because of the speed, Edward came to an abrupt halt. If his hands weren't clasped tightly around her knees, she would have tumbled towards the ground (and landing on her feet, of course.)

But the nausea passed quickly, and was replaced by wonderment. Around her was a vast expanse of grassy land with wildflowers springing up randomly.

"Wow, Edward, this is so beautiful," She smiled, twirling three 360 degrees.

Edward watched her with soft, melting eyes. Warmth bubbled up inside of him-metaphorically speaking.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," Edward murmured.

Bella stopped in the middle of her fifth twirl. Say what? Edward, her brooding best friend, the keeper of her heart, just said something romantic?

Whoa. Different.

"E-Edward," She asked, barely managing to keep her heart steady.

He smiled softly, and held out his hand. Well, that was different, usually he just grabbed it.

"Are you going to gawk at my hand all day?"

"_Well, some things haven't changed," _Bella thought, sighing.

She took his hand, and he pulled her led her down a path of well-worn grass. Obviously, he'd wandered the perimeter of the circling meadow quite often.

"Remember the first week you were with us?," Edward asked.

"Oh yes, and I thought Esme was going to kill me because I broke her favorite vase," Bella recalled.

"And then the rest of us framed Emmett," Edward chuckled.

"That was priceless. Esme made him drink cold cow blood for a month," Bella smirked.

"Then, two weeks later, I took you out to that restaurant, Essex House," Edward said.

"So expensive," Bella frowned.

However, she remembered that day for another reason, it was the first time he actually hugged her.

"They were planning to demolish it after a week," Edward smiled.

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her tightly. If she wasn't a freaky mutant, she'd probably have been crushed to death right then.

"A few days after that, you tried to make strawberry shortcake," Edward chuckled.

He grabbed her hand again as if nothing happened and started walking.

Of course, that night, Edward had kissed her forehead goodnight.

This was exactly what he was doing now.

Bella was utterly confused. Why was he reenacting a trip down the memory lane with her?

This time, Bella intercepted him.

"And then, Esme and Carlisle went out, and we decided to play truth or dare. I kissed you-" Bella started.

Edward finished by kissing her cheek.

"There's just one event missing," Edward mused.

"What?," Bella asked, her cheeks tinted with pink.

"This," He replied.

And his lips came down on hers.

* * *

**Author's Note: THE AUTHOR'S NOTE ON TOP IS IMPORTANT!!!!!! I'm kind of bad at this fluff stuff. But is this good? I might be taking things too fast, but really, It's almost been two and a half months in the story. **

**ANYWAYS, tell me what you think!!!!! I better get a lot of reviews!!!!!!!!!! You'd all be nice enough to give me a birthday present right?**

**And sorry for errors (:**


End file.
